A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved outer envelope inserting system, and more specifically, to a new and improved system for selecting various insert combinations and inserting these combinations into one of several different outside envelopes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Direct mail companies and similar organizations have need for high volume mailers and envelope stuffers in the form of high speed paper management systems. These systems typically have a plurality of hoppers each containing a stack of inserts. The inserts in each hopper differ from the inserts in other hoppers. A control insert is usually located in the first hopper. The control insert includes a code which corresponds to a specific job.
These systems typically have a scanner that reads the code on the control piece. The scanner is coupled to a computer that controls the operation of a plurality of dispensers. A dispenser is associated with each insert hopper. The computer controls the operation of the dispensers to select the combination of inserts for each envelope. Once the inserts have been assembled, the stack of selected inserts are inserted into an envelope. For example, it may be desired to mail a specific combination of inserts to families with new babies. The computer controls the combination of inserts such that one combination of inserts will be inserted into an envelope that is mailed to a family that has a baby girl, whereas a different combination of inserts will be inserted into an envelope that is mailed to a family that has a baby boy. Although the combination of inserts will be different for each family, the envelopes are identical. These prior art systems are incapable of providing different envelopes for different combinations of inserts.
Examples of inserting systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,623; 4,544,146; 4,585,220; 4,733,856; 4,517,650; 4,821,493; 4,649,691; and 4,739,606. Each of the systems disclosed in these patents suffer from the disadvantage that regardless of the different combinations of inserts being mailed, all the combinations of inserts are mailed in identical envelopes. It would be advantageous for marketing purposes if the envelopes could vary according to the combination of inserts for each envelope.